


Warm To The Touch

by Varewulf



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, I'm Sorry, LEWD, Yuri, poor you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 14:57:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12235194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varewulf/pseuds/Varewulf
Summary: It's a warm, clammy night, and Watanabe You is in for a surprise.





	Warm To The Touch

**Author's Note:**

> I succumbed to the horny, I'm really sorry.

"Ugh..." Watanabe You felt miserable. Wasn't summer supposed to be over? Yet it was still unbearably warm, even with the sun having gone down. Her brain was fried, so any more studying would have to wait. She'd taken off her glasses anyway, since they just kept sliding down her nose. At least it was slowly cooling down now. Slowly being the key word, as everything was still really clammy. Even sitting still she felt awful.

Suddenly she could feel something pressing against her back, and two arms were lazily draped around her.

"Chi... Chika-chan?" Hadn't Chika fallen asleep after overheating? Ah, she could feel warm breath against her neck. You shivered, the sensation travelling down her spine.

There was some quiet murmuring, and Chika's head ended up resting on You's shoulder. Her breathing was really steady, and You managed to turn her head enough to see that Chika's eyes were closed. Was she still sleeping? Why... how did she come to cuddle while still asleep?

"Chika-chan...?" You tried saying again, but the only response she got was a small grunt. Then Chika embraced You a little tighter, her left hand settling right below You's breast, lifting it slightly . Was Chika really asleep? This didn't seem like it should be possible. More importantly...

"Uuuuuuu..." You whined. This wasn't fair. This was so not fair. Chika was making a move, but not consciously. You was finally getting some close contact, but... would it even be right to try to reciprocate in any way if Chika wasn't awake? Really unfair! It certainly wasn't cooling her down, quite the opposite.

She had to get away, or things could get bad. Very gently she tried to extract herself from Chika's hold. It wasn't that tight, so it should be fine. But as soon as You started to move, there came some disgruntled murmuring from Chika, and her embrace tightened further. Her right hand was hovering dangerously close in front of You's shorts, and You swallowed nervously. This was bad. Chika's left arm had slid further underneath You's bosom, and was pushing up more firmly now. This was definitely bad.

"Chika-chaaan..." You whispered. "Please wake up..." Why was she just whispering? If Chika didn't wake up... yet You found herself unable to raise her voice. This was so unfair.

Chika shifted, and for a moment You thought she might be letting go. Then she felt something press against her neck, and she realised it was Chika's mouth as it started sucking on her skin. What the hell was Chika dreaming about?

"Mmph~" You put a hand in front of her mouth to stifle a moan. So bad, this was so bad. She didn't want Chika to stop, but Chika needed to wake up. It couldn't go on like this. Right? Or maybe she could let... no. _No no no, get a hold of yourself, Watanabe_ , she thought in a brief moment of icy clarity. Letting this continue wasn't right.

Speaking of getting a hold, Chika's right hand went from hovering idly to pressing against You's stomach, just at the top of the lining of her shorts. You needed to do something right now, or she was at risk of just surrendering to Chika's dreamy embrace.

"Chikaaaaa... ah..." You's breathing was heavy. "Y-you need to... aahh!" Chika's teeth nipped at her neck, and You squealed. Which seemed to finally wake Chika up, as she stopped sucking, and her embrace of You loosened.

Chika made a sound like "Muh..." as she pulled her head back, a thin trail of saliva hanging between her bottom lip and You's neck. She blearily blinked her eyes, and pulled her right hand back to try to rub the sleep out of them. "You-chan..." she said in a groggy voice. "I had a strange dream... wait... why am I...?" Apparently noticing how she was still halfway wrapped around You, she slowly let go and sat back. "What happened... You-chan?" she asked, and yawned.

You shifted around so she could see Chika, who still looked half-asleep. "Ch-Chika-chan... you... y-you were..." Trying to talk made You realise how dry her mouth felt, and she swallowed hard. She was feeling very frustrated. Jumping Chika was the most tempting thing in the world right now.

"You-chan...? Are you okay?" Chika was starting to become alert again. She could tell You's face was really red, and that she was breathing funny.

"I... I'm... you were..." You was having a hard time thinking straight. "You were feeling me up... k-kissing my neck..."

"Eh?" Chika thought for sure she must have heard that wrong.

"Chika-chan... will you... finish what you started?" You asked, definite pleading in her voice. She put her hands down on the floor, getting onto all four, facing Chika.

"Eh?" Chika repeated. She was feeling rather confused, and You was looking rather worked up.

You crept closer. "I need you so badly..." she said desperately. Soon enough their faces were mere centimetres apart, gazing into each other's eyes. "Ravage me, Chika-chan."

"Eeeehhhhhh?!"


End file.
